


Second Chance

by edgarallanrose



Series: Check, Please! Prompt Fills [24]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgarallanrose/pseuds/edgarallanrose
Summary: Bitty pressed into Jack’s side, standing on tiptoes to get his mouth closer to his ear.“We should find somewhere quiet,” he said.Jack smiled, wrapping an arm around Bitty’s waist.“Yeah? To talk? Or makeout?”“Both, of course.”
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Series: Check, Please! Prompt Fills [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1414129
Comments: 10
Kudos: 107





	Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Two anons on tumblr asked for the prompt: "Holding your hand tight out of reflex when you are in a crowd" from this [prompts list.](https://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/post/625929690719436800/prompt-list-of-things-that-says-i-love-you) Unbeta'd.

“I can’t believe Chowder talked us into coming back for the kegster!” Bitty shouted.

“What?” Jack shouted back.

Bitty and Jack were hugging the wall of the back room where Louis was manning an extremely impressive DJ setup. Ransom, Holster, and Tater were somewhere in the crowd. Shitty and Lardo were in the living room, destroying Tango and Whiskey at pong. Bitty had even spotted Johnson helping himself to the snacks in the kitchen pantry. All the recent alums (and Tater) had to come down and visit for the 2017-2018 season’s first game. 

Bitty had promised Chowder “an appearance” at the subsequent kegster if Jack was feeling up to it; essentially counting on Jack to want to go home. But surprisingly, he had said yes. 

Samwell had won their first game. And word may have gotten out that two NHL players were at the party, because Bitty had never in all his Samwell days seen this many people packed into the Haus.

Jack had really only ever tolerated kegsters before. But he seemed comfortable now, leaning against the wall, his cap turned backwards, making Bitty’s heart race with memories of his early crush when they both used to live there together.

Bitty pressed into Jack’s side, standing on tiptoes to get his mouth closer to his ear.

“We should find somewhere quiet,” he said.

Jack smiled, wrapping an arm around Bitty’s waist.

“Yeah? To talk? Or makeout?” 

“Both, of course.”

Jack kissed the top of Bitty’s head before pushing off the wall to fight their way through the crowd, Bitty following in his wake. People were already moving to fill in the space around them, bumping into them as they tried to continue dancing. Jack reflexively reached back to grab Bitty’s hand, clinging to him as they made their way through the dark room. The playlist transitioned to another song as they nearly reached the exit.

“Oh!” Bitty tugged on Jack’s hand and he turned around. “I love this song!”

“Do you wanna dance?”

“Real quick,” Bitty promised.

Jack just smiled, teeth luminous in the black light that was fixed to the ceiling, and he spun Bitty out in the limited room they had before pulling him back in, pressing his front against Bitty’s back. Bitty laughed, throwing his head back and grinding against Jack, the bass vibrating the floorboards and pulsing all the way up through his feet. Jack crossed his arms across Bitty’s ribcage, taking a hold of his hands again. Jack moved with the music, and with Bitty, stooping down to mouth at his neck when Bitty was still enough to allow it. Bitty’s shirt was sticking to his skin, the room humid and Jack’s proximity making him warm all over. 

Bitty was suddenly struck by a wave of sadness that they never got to do this during school. How would things have been different if he and Jack hadn’t had to hide. 

The song ended and Bitty turned in Jack’s arms, tilting his chin up for a quick kiss before taking his hand again, Bitty leading the way that time. They skirted around the stairs, climbing up and ducking under the caution tape that kept other partygoers from entering the upstairs area. 

“I’m sure Whiskey wouldn’t appreciate it if we wanted to visit my old room,” Bitty said, wistfully staring at what used to be his door.

“Probably not.” Jack nodded his head toward the end of the hallway. “Let’s go out on the reading room.”

Jack opened the window and stepped out before offering Bitty his hand to help him onto the roof. That sat together near the wall, Jack pulling Bitty’s left hand into his chest before kissing him. Bitty could feel the pressure against his engagement ring as Jack laced their fingers together. 

Their lips parted and Bitty brushed the ends of their noses together. He looked down at their entwined hands and sighed. 

“Remember when you used to visit me here after we first started dating?” Bitty asked. “We couldn’t even hold hands on campus.”

“Yeah. I’m sorry.”

“Oh, honey, no! That’s not what I meant. I’m just thinking about how grateful I am that we have the chance to do it now. How many people get to say that?”

“Not too many.” Jack smiled, kissing Bitty on the cheek and placing an arm around his shoulders, staving off the autumn chill. “Does that mean you want to come to more kegsters?”

“Well, that’s not  _ exactly _ what I said, was it?”

Jack laughed out loud, and Bitty wrapped both his arms around his neck and kissed him quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic, you can also like and share it on [tumblr](https://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/post/626485801075769344/can-you-do-18-for-zimbits-please) or [twitter!](https://twitter.com/Edgarallanrose1/status/1294761545029816328?s=20)
> 
> Subscribe to me [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgarallanrose/profile) on Ao3, or follow me on [tumblr](https://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/), and on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Edgarallanrose1) to keep up with my writing and see the next time I'm accepting prompts!


End file.
